bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Entymal
Entymals were sentient insectoids from Endex, an Outer Rim world of many canyons. They had a hardened exoskeleton, with chitinous membranes that enabled them to glide. The species functioned as a hive, with one fertile queen, numerous infertile females, and rare male drones. The Entymal had reputations as skilled pilots, but were enslaved by the Galactic Empire due to their strength. This slavery continued under the auspices of the Pentastar Alignment. Biology & Appearance The insectoid Entymals were bipedal in form, their lanky frames covered in a hardened exoskeleton that averaged 1.2 to 2 meters tall. This shimmered a metallic-jade color in sunlight. Their pronounced heads were small and bulbous in form, dominated by two large jewel-like eyes. Extending from their abdomen to each wrist joint was a thin chitinous membrane. It could unfold into a para-wing providing limited gliding capacity. Under standard gravity conditions, an Entymal could glide somewhere between 60 and 100 meters, depending on wind conditions. A large landing area was required, with an Entymal typically requiring approximately 6 meters of flat surface to make a successful running landing. Entymal hands ended in numerous fingers, and their legs were double jointed. Entymals walked either upright or hunched over, using all four limbs for locomotion. Entymal commonly had spikes extending from their exoskeletons; on their heads, torso and limbs. Society & Culture Entymal society followed a classic hive arrangement of a fertile queen served by barren females and a court of rare male drones. Male drones coupled with the queen in an elaborate mating ritual to produce the next generation of Entymal. This ritual also served as a death ritual for the males, who died shortly after mating. This terminal courtship gave the Entymal little capacity to comprehend the displays of affection common among other species. As a result male Entymals found Human romantic endeavors disquieting and disagreeable. As a species, Entymals were technically adept, earning an unprecedented reputation as brilliant pilots and navigators. This was possibly due to finely honed spatial senses, enabled by their particular brain patterns. History The sentient Entymals were located on Endex, an Outer Rim world of many canyons. Once renowned as pilots throughout the galaxy, the species suffered great oppression with the rise of the Galactic Empire. The Empire and its corporate allies enslaved thousands of hulking drones, forcibly removing them from their hive homes. They were then forced to work for Amber Sun Mining Corporate as scoop ship pilots or as satellite miners in their gas mines on Bextar. A few Entymals managed to obtain shipping licenses from the Bureau of Ships and Services during this period, but otherwise, they were forbidden to leave Endex, except as slaves. After the fall of the Empire, the Entymal's subjugation continued under the auspices of the Pentastar Alignment. Elta Besk, head of Dynamic Automata—which owned the Amber Sun Mining Corporation—supported the formation of the Alignment, precisely because she feared that the New Republic's pro-freedom ideals would lead to the revolt and liberation of her Entymal workforce. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld or System: Endex Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/2D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 1D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Technical Aptitude: At the Time of character creation only, the character gets 2D for every 1D placed in astrogation, capital ship piloting,or space transports. Gliding: Under normal gravity conditions, Entymals can glide down approximately 60 to 100 meters, depending on wind conditions and available landing places. An Entymal needs at least 20 feet of flat surface to come to a running stop after a full glide. Natural Body Armor: The Natural toughness of the Entymals’ chitinous exoskeleton gives them +2 against physical attacks. Move: 10/14 Size: 1.2-2.0 meters tall Category:Species